


Thor's wedding

by Him801



Series: Epiphany: SpideyLoki [5]
Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Peter Parker (Marvel) - Fandom, Spiderfrost - Fandom
Genre: Broken Heart, F/M, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Him801/pseuds/Him801
Summary: Thor ha encontrado a su reina y hay un corazón roto de por medio. ¿Pueden adivinar quién es? Peter lo sabe. También sabe que esa persona no merece derramar más lágrimas.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor, Loki/Peter Parker
Series: Epiphany: SpideyLoki [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831108
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Thor's wedding

Dios del engaño, pero esos ojos no mienten. Hay algo en su mirada, siempre que está a su lado. Expectante discreto he sido, buscando bajo la máscara, de Loki a Thor, de Thor a Loki, un sentimiento del que en un principio fui ingenuo. Tenía las esperanzas de que mi deseo fuera cumplido: ver amor en su rostro, del que he sido cautivo. Pero Thor, él dijo que se casaría, y no con quien yo creía. Sé que Loki no lo ha acompañado a dar la noticia, su corazón ha sido roto junto al mío.

No asistiré a un evento donde importe la felicidad de una pareja por sobre los sentimientos reprimidos de un tercero. Pero tenía que ir, los vengadores somos compañía de honor.

Asgard es espléndida, lo afirmaría de no ser por el descaro de los pasillos áureos que fulguran ignorando lo que inundará esta noche, es decir, la tristeza, misma que nunca se sabrá porque siempre hay una única historia que termina con un "felices para siempre".

Detesto esa única historia, detesto que Thor le prive el sol a Loki.

La ceremonia fue digna de reyes, nadie querría perderse la majestuosidad de esa escena, nadie excepto la persona que mira al suelo; sabe que ha perdido, que a nadie le importa lo que siente, pero adivina qué, Loki, yo sí lo sé. Ahora puedo ser un desconocido para ti, nunca has visto a la persona que se esconde detrás de las mallas rojas, pero de alguna u otra forma te haré saber que sufro como si tu alma y la mía fueran una, que Peter Parker está contigo.

Es la tercera vez que Stark me mira como si estuviese enfermo. Ojalá. Lo que en realidad estoy es incómodo, molesto. No me puedo alegrar por los recién casados, por más que estime al dios del trueno. Él ha tenido demasiado protagonismo, yo no quiero que el daño se quede en la sombra.

Loki se retira del festín, se desliza con la poca fuerza que le resta. Nadie lo ve, nadie nota su ausencia, la sonrisa de la novia brilla más que su tristeza.

Me levanto. Excuso que voy al baño cuando Stark confía en que nada está bien conmigo. Y tiene razón, nada lo está. Encuentro un lugar donde empezar a retirar la elegante indumentaria que me hacía pasar por un asgardiano más. El valor está en mis manos, en la máscara que ha salvado vidas.

Robo una flor de uno de los adornos. En mi mundo tal color solo se podría conseguir de una artificial; doy por hecho que su singularidad alegraría a cualquiera. Noto que así lo pienso porque nunca antes he visto una igual cuando aquí podrían equiparar a las rosas que dondequiera se ven. De todos modos no me echo para atrás, no tengo otra cosa que ofrecer.

Lo encuentro en el solitario balcón, accedo desde fuera. Trepo cauteloso, como el dolor que nadie notará esta noche. La vista es perfecta, él y las estrellas. Sus facciones disimulan lo que lo carcome por dentro, mas no dura cuando la fragilidad se desliza impetuosa por sus mejillas.

El dios del engaño puede mentirle a los demás, pero nunca podrá mentirse a sí mismo. Él vive toda la verdad, y ahora también yo, y no solo porque a furtivas le observe.

Trato de que no me note como la araña que trata de pasar desapercibida en el techo. No lo logro. La flor huyó de mi mano, aterriza a su lado. Él limpia sus mejillas y mira arriba. Está confundido hasta que recuerda que los amigos de Thor, los vengadores, fueron todos invitados a la ceremonia.

Me hubiera gustado decirle que yo también soy su amigo.

—No deberías estar aquí.

Me indica más apacible de lo que creí, me habla como si hubiéramos interactuado más allá de las relaciones de equipo; pretende que no ha sido sorprendido, pero debería sorprenderle más que su secreto hace mucho ha sido mío.

—Tú tampoco —dije mientras bajaba con una de mis telarañas. Quedé a su altura, sin embargo, yo aún colgado y de cabeza, queriendo mantener mi enigmática aura de arácnido—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No sabía que mi libertad estaba condicionada al permiso de alguien a quien ni siquiera le he visto el rostro. ¿El traje para qué? Te llamaron a una boda, no a hacerte el héroe.

—A las dos cosas.

Tomé la flor y se la ofrecí como debía ser. Me mira como si estuviese loco. Lo estoy, ya que en primer lugar, corro un riesgo al venir a recoger los cristales rotos del desamor. Estoy dispuesto a sangrar para que el recuerdo de ese día no conlleve solo destrozos.

—¿Qué quieres? —olvidó ser amable.

Tú sonrisa, tu alegría. Hay un ímpetu tan grácil y audaz que quiero que vuelva. El desconsuelo te apaga, te vuelve hostil con el mundo, lo que no te hace menos hermoso, pero te arrebata tu sonrisa, tu alegría. Gélido porque el sol no brilla, la melena rubia no estorbará en tu almohada por las mañanas como en los planes que tus sueños dibujaban. Lo único que resplandecen son tus lágrimas, sin saber que puedes ser el sol de mortales como yo. Por favor, trae devuelta tu sonrisa, tu alegría. Sé que soy un niño, no debiste pasar desapercibido todas las veces que Stark me llamó mocoso. Te digo, no soy de los que quieren jugar contigo. Voy a ser lo que Thor no pudo: la persona que alimente tu sonrisa, tu alegría. Y más allá de eso, quien te prestó su fuego para que no murieras de frío e indiferencia.

No fue hasta entonces que lo siempre sentí al verlo se adueñó de una palabra: amor. Imaginaba su felicidad, al lado de Thor o de alguien más, así mismo como pensaba nadie se preocuparía por él como lo hago yo. Es cristal entre mis manos que compartía a quienes hacían de Loki una mejor persona, siempre con el fuero de que no debía quedármelo aunque jurase ser la calidez que nadie en todos los reinos existentes le podría proporcionar. Y ahora él estaba roto. Debí ser un poco egoísta, no, debía ser el que demostrara no importarle reconstruirlo, el que se queda a su lado cuando él se empeña en desaparecer.

—Que estés bien. Sé lo que se siente cuando el destino te impone un camino que no incluye a la persona que amas.

La flor no dejaría de estar dispuesta para Loki. Él se recobró serio, en la frontera de su yo frágil. Aceptó la flor lentamente y la sostuvo como sostendría sus lastimados sentimientos. Aterricé y me incorporé a su lado. No dijo nada. Supe iba a dejar la melancolía fluyera por las grietas y, con su fuerza, terminara por destrozarlo. Me conmovió lo poco que podía esconder, aun sabiéndose acompañado.

—Adelante, no te reprimas —alenté con suave y medrosa voz 

Loki continuó lo que yo había interrumpido. Permití que llorara y no tuviera miedo de demostrar lo débil que el amor nos puede dejar. Lo toqué y en algún momento llegó a mis brazos. Buscó refugio, fortaleza; conmigo siempre encontraría. Yo era la persona que se detuvo junto él ante un universo que no dejaba de moverse. Estaría a su lado hasta que los golpes sanaran y la inseguridad se esfumara. Recobraría el aliento conmigo y no estaría solo al continuar.

Al final, me confesó algo: mi máscara le había dado el valor. Yo coincidí. Le ofrecí mostrarle el rostro que se escondía debajo de ella si volvía a visitarnos en la tierra. Entonces no habría nada que temer, miraríamos el alma en nuestros ojos, seríamos nosotros mismos. Estaríamos desnudos el uno al otro —no me molestaría si fuera de forma literal también—, y confiaríamos.

* * *

Cuando creí que el tiempo se extendía y la espera sentenciaba, me topé con Loki en las instalaciones de los vengadores. Habían pasado semanas desde que él me dejó en el balcón afirmando que lo pensaría. Parecía buscar a alguien. Sonreí.

—Soy yo.

Nunca me había sentido tan valiente. Quizá era hora de dejar de entregarlo, de demostrarle que en mis manos la seguridad de su corazón estaría asegurada.

Soy yo, soy yo el indicado.

—Así que ese eres tú.

—¿Decepcionado?

—Al menos dejaré imaginar cómo luce la persona que se escabulle en mis sueños.

Donde caigas, ahí estaré. No recordarás qué es la soledad conmigo.

—Entonces..., ¿quieres salir?

Entornó sus ojos, pero una fina sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Seamos dos estrellas, en el infinito del mar, perdidas en el intersticio de dos mundos, conectadas por el corazón. Seamos dos cascadas, en la finitud de esta vida, fluyendo en ríos de felicidad, cayendo a lo imprevisible. Seamos fuego, una melodía, una lágrima, las fracturas y el cariño para repararlas, pero, sobre todo, seamos dos, Peter y Loki, quienes sin buscarlo, encontraron el amor.


End file.
